helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
NeXus
'''NeXus (ネクサス) is a group under the collective group DreamS and managed by @1. They were formed in 2011 and currently have 6 members. They also have 2 sub-units. Their DreamS group color is Teal.' Biography 2011 After the successful groups Polaris α and Vega β, Tsunku decided to make a new group out of the DreamS Kenshuusei group (specifically picked auditonees who failed the DreamS audition back in 2009). He chose 5 members out of the Kenshuusei -- Yamada Ayumu, Akimoto Miharu, Sugiura Asuka, Fujimoto Emi, and Fujiwara Kumiko. He chose the name NeXus because he wanted a group that could really "connect" the audience, thus the name. He started them off as an indie group, and since they were doing very well, they sold a few more indie singles and officially debuted on December 31 with "Change!!!". 2012 On March 2, it was announced that Polaris α's Miyanaga Misaki alongside NeXus' Fujimoto Emi, Akimoto Miharu and Sugiura Asuka, as well as Vega β's Choi Hana, were to create a dance unit called μ's. At the same time, it was also announced that Takahashi Rie, Suzuki Eri and Satou Miki were to form a new sub-unit named "Asobi Masho!". On June 2, 4 months after it was announced, μ's danced to Up Up Girls (Kari)'s Chopper☆Chopper & S.M's dance unit Younique's Maxstep at the PolaVega collaboration concert. On November 13, it was announced that there will be two units within NeXus -- the first unit consisting of Yamada Ayumu, Fujiwara Kumiko and Akimoto Miharu , called "Amefuri"; the second unit consisting of Sugiura Asuka & Fujimoto Emi called "MoeDoki". 2013 The first unit "Amefuri" debuted on January 17, with "HELLO", which sold 95,634 copies. The second unit, "MoeDoki" debuted on February 20, with "Little Match Girl". They are still active. As of today, NeXus is preparing for their first Japanese album, named "Cagayake! Girls", to be released sometime early 2014. They also have a collaboration album with KuroShiro and Polaris α which was released March 20. On May 31, Icchan and Tsunku announced that sub-units Amefuri and MoeDoki will both release their first album entitled, "Haruichiban" and "Heart♥ Memory". "Haruichiban" is to be the title of Amefuri's first album, and is to have a classic, sad feeling to it, as the girl's first love was in spring, and with a broken heart, it was "The First storm of Spring". "Heart♥Memory" is to be MoeDoki's first album, and will have a more upbeat, cute feeling to it. They are to be released next month. Members: Current: *Yamada Ayumu (山田歩; '''Light Red') (Leader, Lead Vocalist) *Akimoto Miharu (秋元三春; Sky Blue) (Sub-Leader, Lead Vocalist, Lead Rapper) *Sugiura Asuka (杉浦明日香; Honey) (Visual) *Fujimoto Emi (藤本恵美; Lavender) (Lead Dancer) *Fujiwara Kumiko (藤原久美子; Deep Pink) (Main Rapper) Singles Indie Singles #2011.05.11 Koi no Shirushi https://www.box.com/shared/t1qdbv0b2a1flt8zqeqs Lyrics http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RF3re01c2Ks Song #2011.07.14 The World is All One!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J7eP8OruQ2c Songhttps://www.box.com/s/dgj91drx1r4mgrkmjtnn Lyrics #2011.11.11 GO MY WAY!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=04LQ5cTmIcU Song Major Singles #2011.12.31 Change!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LPy_jVDPn0U SongLyrics] #2012.03.14 We Have A Dream! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IlN-jdFTz_Q Songhttps://www.box.com/s/zksj036f584sbv1i8hmx Lyrics #2012.06.26 Jibun Rest@rt! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ubKBwAEmVhA Songhttps://www.box.com/s/p8huj70ejdb5o27yisgd Lyrics #2012.09.25 Ai no Yokan https://www.box.com/shared/wbrn0zg3l0reiq4yabfo Lyrics http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iweHIr5_JUY Song #2013.01.19 A B C D E-cha E-cha Shitai https://www.box.com/s/ohb0kj39mka48cc9owom Lyrics #2013.04.15 Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai https://www.box.com/s/g3x3a63zzd416aefoc21 Lyrics #2013.05.10 Passionate Squall http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N0vECMAYymg Songhttps://www.box.com/s/zvyyznm8voi52xe22nn7 Lyrics #2013.06.14 I★my★me★mine/Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru [Lyrics /Lyrics ] #2013.07.20 Up Up Typhoon #2013.08.23 I am.../#girls Amefuri #2013.01.17 HELLO! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zbhEZy_jT-g Song #2013.02.05 Koi, Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu! https://www.box.com/shared/uy3l0jfalosq47dm9eus Lyrics http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sw65HExgZFg Song #2013.03.05 Nanairo Botan http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vl0CGnyLYEM Song # 2013.04.03 Brand New Day! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2XALtRLmPVo Song & Performance https://www.box.com/s/3wsi04kdl8j5zoqscs7q Lyrics #2013.05.10 Overmaster http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b93TIbWS98M Song MoeDoki #2013.02.20 Little Match Girl http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VaIU-z9jQiA Song #2013.04.06 Ringo Ribbon http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hCnpE3n4xCk Song #2013.06.06 Ai Like Hamburger http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrNxmjqLhPw Song #2013.07.17 I'm So Free! (Ft. Akimoto Miharu) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dBYLZp7-m24 Song Muse (μ's) #2012.06.02 Chopper☆Chopper/Maxstep Collaboration Singles #2013.03.20 Brain Kakumei http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=vj6OM906Mhs Songhttps://www.box.com/s/q7sndre1ek1vy3120zym Lyrics #2013.03.20 Help Me! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uE7HQ3uivcE Songhttps://www.box.com/s/6m0185n4ausce6y7ir28 Lyrics Concerts *NeXus Spring Concert Tour 2013 ~Sakura Hana~ *NeXus Summer Concert Tour 2013 ~Hanabi Matsuri~ Trivia *They are the 3rd group to debut under DreamS. *They are all solely made from DreamS Kenshuusei. *They are all born in 1998. *They are close with Polaris α, despite also being their rivals. *Dream is to perform at Budokan and Kohaku. *Known for their very cute and energetic songs. *They are under @1. *Have been known for their upbeat, inspiring music. They are beginning to sing more mature songs (as their voices are getting more mature), but keep their upbeat style. External Links *NeXus Blog Category:NeXus Category:DreamS Category:Vega β Category:Polaris α Category:Μ's Category:Births in 1998 Category:1998 Births Category:January Births Category:March Births Category:May Births Category:August Births Category:October Births Category:Amefuri Category:2011 Debuts Category:MoeDoki Category:Former DreamS Kenshuusei Category:Teal Group Color